Daddies Girl
by gleeknicole
Summary: "Hush little baby don't say a word daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird" -  This is a story about my life but also my dads and two other sisters. Hang on it's gonna be a bumpy ride! i am faced with a life changing obstacle as i try to raise a child.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee and Kurt and Blaine.

Those belong to Ryan Murphy sadly.

Chapter 1.

Prologue

Oh hi there!

I just want to start by saying "It Gets Better", it really does but that's beside the point. I bet you're wondering "Who is this talking? I'm supposed to be reading Klaine Fan fiction …"Yeah well I'm getting to that. Before you shut this book or close this web page please realize that this is a story about my dads….YES MY DADS!

I've been there since the very beginning; well kind of…..anyway my name is Kendall Elizabeth Hummel Anderson.

This is a story about my dads from my perspective of their marriage and parenting. To tell you the truth my dads are the best! You should be jealous of my parents….I don't know what I would do without them.

Before we start this magical journey let me just mention the things that will not be mentioned in this book:

-monkeys

-unibombers

-unicorns

-my dad's phone number

-my address

-bowties ( just kidding, my dad's drawers are filled with those!)

-and Sebastian (ewwwwwww)

Now with that out of the way please continue reading….I must warn you some parts of this story can make you sob like a little baby and some parts can laugh intill your crying so either way grab some tissues.

IF YOU'RE SEBASTIAN, GO AWAY!

Thank you!


	2. Bone Structure?

I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine!

Ryan Murphy does!

Chapter 2

**Bone Structure?**

March 22nd 2016

Kurt and Blaine had thought about starting a family even before they got married. Blaine was always sure he wanted a girl he could spoil, but Kurt wanted a son (no one knows why). The couple hadn't really mentioned starting a family in till Finn and Rachel's daughter Sophie asked them "When am I going to get a cousin?"

Blaine wanted to be the father that he never had. Someone who would never judge his child over stupid things like sexuality, interests and hobbies. Blaine didn't talk to his father; he hadn't since high school (you will see later). His own father practically disowned him and threw him out on the street. Luckily Kurt (my dad) was there for him.

Alright enough with this mushy stuff…..The Next day Kurt and Blaine met with Kathy Rodriguez of the Surrogate agency. The three of them were looking through profiles of potential surrogates, when they came across Maddie Jones. A 5 foot 6 inches white woman with creamy hazelnut hair, a petite nose, and a blotch of freckles on her cheeks.

"She has lovely Bone Structure," Kurt blurted out.

"Just like you," Blaine smiled and Kissed Kurt on the cheek. Ms. Rodriguez started to cry, she had never saw a cuter couple than the Hummel Andersons.

"Well if you like her I can arrange you to meet and…"

"When!" Was all Kurt and Blaine had to say. They both agreed to meet up with Maddie the next day. They talked for about 3 hours. About birthing classes, using drugs during labor, any past pregnancies, and she was clear. Weeks passed and soon they went in for their 3 month ultrasound, and it turned out Maddie was carrying 3 baby girls. Once Kurt heard that there was a silence then a "Yes!"

Blaine and Kurt would have to deal with 3 girls in a house with 2 grown men. The only word to leave Blaine's mouth was "Shit!"

Blaine hung his head down and chuckled. Kurt smacked him on the side of the head and hollered "Blaine, we're in a doctor's office!"

He was always dapper, but I don't think he drank his coffee that day…

Please Review! That would be totally awesome! I'll probably update tommorw….Thanks!


	3. Welcometo the world

I do not own Kurt and Blaine or Glee

Ryan Murphy does, sadly.

"Welcome To the World!"

February 14th 2017 

A couple months went by and the baby's room was completed with three cribs. One pink, purple, and light green. The walls were pink with green and purple polka dots. A chandelier hung over the room showing a certain glisten to the room. Kurt imagined three babies crying in unison as Blaine and Kurt slept. He imagined Blaine getting up and singing to them to make them go back to sleep.

It was Valentine's Day and Kurt and Blaine were sharing a romantic night out when a urgent voice sounded on their cellphones.

"Hey guys, well it's me Maddie! Just calling to tell you to get your butts over here because I'm in Labor!"

Kurt and Blaine rushed out of the Restaurant and to the hospital. 10 hours into Labor and Maddie cursing out Blaine and Kurt, Maddie was ready to push!

The first girl out was Kendall Elizabeth Hummel Anderson (me!) She had brown hazelnut hair and captivating blue eyes. She had high cheekbones and wavy (not curly) hair. The second baby out was Melody Katherine. She had curly blackish brown hair that complimented her hazel eyes. If you put her and Blaine's baby picture next to each other they would be identical.

Both Kendall and Melody were healthy as can be but the third baby girl Harmony Bernadette was stuck and they were going to have to have a c- section .

After, she did have some breathing problems but eventually she was fine. The doctor said that she would probably have asthma and gave them a small inhaler made for an infant. She was the prettiest baby even though they were all gorgeous. Harmony had dirty blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

When the Hummel Anderson family returned home the men placed Kendall in the pink crib, Melody in the purple, and Harmony in the light green crib.

March 14th 2020

Many sleepless nights passed and Kurt finally came to the conclusion that "This isn't so bad after all, haha I told you Blaine Hummel Anderson!"

"I know baby we are the awesomest parents ever!"

"We sure are!" is all Kurt had to say before lunging into a passionate embrace. As they were rolling around making love to each other, the phone rang and a baby cried.

"What? Can't you see I'm passionitly making love to my sexy husband?" Blaine shouted.

"Shh, Blaine you take care of the baby, I'll answer the phone," Kurt said while getting up. Blaine laughed and made his way towards the nursery. Melody was now 3 as well as the others but she had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares.

"What is it Tootsie?" Tootsie was Melody's nickname.

"A monster was in here and it was about to eat me, daddy!" Little Melody choked, tears sliding down her cheek.

"Here, here daddy's got you," Blaine pulled Melody in for a hug.

"Melody Monster's aren't real, ok?" Melody nodded.

"I know but for now will you please sing to me daddy?"

"Ok, ok I'll sing just for you…."

_I walked across an empty land_

_i knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_iifelt the earth beneath my feet_

_sat by the river and it made me complete_

_oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and i need something to rely on_

_so tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that i've been dreaming of?_

_oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and i need something to rely on_

_so tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

_and if you have a minute why don't we go_

_talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_this could be the end of everything_

_so why don't we go_

_somewhere only we know?_

_oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_i'm getting old and i need something to rely on_

_so tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

_and if you have a minute why don't we go_

_talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_this could be the end of everything_

_so why don't we go_

_so why don't we go_

_this could be the end of everything_

_so why don't we go_

_somewhere only we know?_

_somewhere only we know_

_this could be the end of everything,_

_so why don't we go,_

_somewhere only we know,_

_somewhere only we know,_

_somewhere only we know_

After the last note Melody was sound asleep, hopefully dreaming sweet thoughts. After Blaine rejoined his husband they fell asleep with Kurt's head propped up on his chest and a grin on his face.


End file.
